


Weekend Away

by firecracker189



Series: Baby Mine [12]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!rhett, little!link, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Rhett takes Link away for a few days. Link needs to unwind and stop being so fussy.





	Weekend Away

Link had been a mess all week. His attention span was non existent, temper short, and he’d barely been able to accept help from anyone that offered without yelling. Rhett went to all the meetings alone, knowing Link couldn’t handle the length, but that only made Link more upset. By Thursday, Rhett had already called and booked them four days at the cabin they enjoyed going to. It was torture sitting through all those meetings without someone to help delegate or share the burden. Even if his best friend was absent and and his little brother was present, meetings were still better with Little Link than with no Link. 

“I feel like I’m being selfish,” he confessed to Christy when she showed up to bring their bags. 

“You’re not selfish. You two just need some time alone together.” She put the last of the bags in the trunk of his car and handed him the cooler. “I made some snacks for the road. You should have a stocked kitchen when you arrive.” 

Rhett sighed heavily. “I still feel that way.” 

“Oh, don’t act like you’re not secretly over the moon to spend time alone with him.” She teased. “In any case, Jess and I are having a girls weekend. So you’re not allowed back.”

“So...gossiping about us then.” 

She climbed back into her car. “Yeah. And you two aren’t allowed.” 

Christy gave a little wave as she backed out and he closed the trunk with a thud. “Right. Now just gotta go convince Link to stop working long enough to breathe.” 

* * *

He moved back inside and knocked on the office door. “Hey. Get your stuff, I booked us a few days at the cabin.” 

“Huh?” 

“Right now. Let’s go. Stuff’s in the car. You need a break and so do I.” 

“We can’t take a break right now.” Link said abruptly, returning to his edits. 

Rhett put a hand over Link’s keyboard. “Yes, we can. You’re forgetting we own this business, Link. We have people I trust to handle this when we’re away.” 

Link looked almost murderous for a moment, before appearing to concede to the fact that Rhett wasn’t giving up. “Fine.” he slapped Rhett’s hand away and locked his computer. “You win. But I’m not-” 

Rhett held up a hand. “Don’t take whatever misplaced anger you have out on me. Just  _ please _ , for the love of god get in the damn car.” 

Link opened his mouth and Rhett arched a brow. “I mean it. Come on.” 

Things went as well as they could, considering. Link made it to the car, but when he noticed all the bags, the car seat, and his headspace things in the back seat, threw a completely next level fit. 

“Link!” 

He bolted when Rhett tried to grab his arm, tripping on his own feet as he headed back towards the door. “No!” 

“Link, please,” Rhett coaxed softly. 

“No!” he was up on his feet in a moment and moving again. 

“Come back and get in the car, don’t make me count, please.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

Good. At least he was using words. “Why not?” Rhett moved closer so they weren’t yelling across the parking lot. 

“I don’t want to go.” 

“Why don’t you want to go? I packed you some surprises.” 

Link stepped closer and brushed off his pants. “I think my knee is bleeding.” 

“Well don’t look down. But we’re having this conversation.” He glanced down just to check. “It’s only a scrape. Why don’t you want to go?” he pressed. 

“Can’t stop working.” 

“Why?” 

“Just can’t.” 

“Well I still want to go. I missed you this week, Link. Don’t you want to relax and have some Little time?”

“No.” 

“I thought you would; I know I’d like some time together. I’m your Caregiver, Link. It’s in my dna, you know. It’s on that fancy legal paperwork, too.” 

Link looked down at his sneakers, took a breath, and looked up. “My leg hurts.” 

“You shouldn’t run on the concrete, then.” Rhett sighed softly. “Don’t look at it. Come on over to the car and have a seat. I’ll take a look.” 

Link sat in the back seat and Rhett pulled out the first aid kit. “Eyes up.” he reminded. “This is gonna sting. And we’ll need to change these pants, you ripped it when you fell.” Rhett swabbed the scrape and cleaned the blood off Link’s knee. “There we go,” he tossed the bloody trash into the walmart sack hanging from the seat. “And…” he stuck the bandaid on. “There. All good to go. Now change your clothes.” 

“What, right here?” 

Rhett dug around and tossed a pair of shorts at him. “Yeah. Nobody’s here and you’re in the car anyway. Now c’mon. Shuck those off. The quicker you change the quicker we leave.” 

Link wriggled a bit, looked up at Rhett, and blushed. “Help me. Do I have to wear a pull-up?” 

Rhett knelt down and began unlacing Link’s shoes. “Okay. Let’s take it slow. Pants first and if you feel like you need one we’ll get one when we go in to grab a water and go to the bathroom.” 

He put the shoes aside and unbuttoned Link’s pants. “Up.” Link lifted his hips and he slid the pants off of him. “Feet in.” Rhett held the shorts out. The light checkered gingham always helped get Link to feel small. He settled them around Link’s hips and smiled softly. “There. Now come on inside and we’ll go to the bathroom before we get on the road.” 

“Shoes.” Link pointed. 

“You want me to put them back on? Thought you’d let me carry you.” 

Link reached out. “Okay. You c’n carry me, I guess.” 

Rhett huffed a laugh as he shut the car. “You guess, huh?” He patted Link’s back. 

Link hummed and held on tighter to Rhett’s shirt. “I’m sorry I was mean today.” he rested his chin on Rhett’s shoulder. “Just...overwhelmed. I didn’t mean to be mean to people.” 

“I know, bud. But let’s get you to the bathroom first. Don’t want any accidents in the car.” 

* * *

Link let himself be set on his feet and grabbed Rhett’s arm when he made to leave. “Stay, please.” 

“Okay, alright. I won’t go anywhere. You just do your business.” 

“Um.” Link’s flush deepened. “I-I want…” 

“What is it, bo?” Rhett asked softly. 

Link squirmed. “That.” he pointed to the corner, lip quivering the slightest hint. 

“Okay, calm down. Don’t cry. You can have the training potty if you want to, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’re too little to use the big one anyway.” 

Link was in tears by the time they both finished up going to the bathroom and washing their hands. The last tattered shreds of Link’s independence had gone away, leaving a very desperately clingy toddler in the wake. 

“Hold still, Link.” Rhett patiently explained to the flailing Link. “Hold still so Bubba can get you in your car seat. We want you to be safe on the way.” 

Link stilled just enough so that Rhett could get him buckled in. “There we go Bumblebee. All safe. Now you take your blankie and be good for Bubba.” 

Rhett put on some light music as they drove, feeling far lighter than he had before as they wound through the streets toward the nearest gas station. Half an hour later the traffic had lightened and he could finally pull over into the turn lane. Link’s soft babble had tapered off a few minutes before and Rhett was finally suspicious. Sometimes silence meant he was up to something. “Alright, Bumblebee. Bubba has to get gas now, so you need to behave.” He parked the car at the gas pump and turned around to check on Link. “Oh. So that’s why you’ve been so quiet.” Link sniffled and gave an apologetic look. “Don’t cry, please.” Rhett undid the seatbelt and opened his door. “Don’t cry. I’m gonna come back there and clean you up, and then we’re gonna get gas and we’ll be on the way, hmm?” 

Rhett crawled back into the back seat and unbuckled him, working the wet shorts off Link and getting him all cleaned up. Link never stopped crying, apparently exhausted. “Hey, its alright,” Rhett coaxed. “You’re clean. You’re gonna get some new pants and you’ll be fine.” He worked the pull-up onto Link and dug around with one hand for a clean pair of shorts. 

“No!” Link whined. 

“No? Okay, okay. You don’t have to. But I”m gonna have to put a towel down in your chair so you’re dry while we go the rest of the way.”

Rhett ended up holding Link while he pumped the gas, then one handedly putting the towel onto the seat before giving one last kiss. “Alright. One more hour and we’ll be at the cabin.” 

Link was quiet the rest of the way, dozing a little until Rhett pulled into the drive. He carried Link inside and put him on the sofa. “Sit tight, bubba has to go get the bags inside.” 

Once he’d come back inside, Link was still sitting there, looking exhausted and very soft. 

“Okay. Bath, story, bed. Whatcha think, Link?” 

Link reached out tiredly. 

“Okay. Let’s get on upstairs then.” Rhett scooped him up and went upstairs. The first order of business was running a bath. He dumped in a lot of bubbles to keep Link entertained and then settled him into the warm water while he went to get the rest of the bags. “Okay. Pajamas. Kitties or dinos?” Link splashed around tiredly. 

“Mmm, kitties,” Link decided. 

“Link you did such a good job, thank you.” Rhett put the pajamas aside. “Okay, time to get clean.” Link kicked up a fuss when Rhett started to wash his hair, whining and crying so badly that Rhett just got him out and left the cleaning for later. 

* * *

Once he was dry and into clean pajamas, Link was far more content. Rhett wrapped him up in a giant blanket and let him pick one of the few pacis they’d brought along. Link ended up picking the pacifier with the cat on it, matching his pajamas. “Okay, you. I’m gonna change and then we’re going to sit right here and cuddle till you fall asleep.” 

Link whined the entire time Rhett was changing his clothes, reaching out pitifully as if Rhett had personally murdered a kitten in front of him. 

“Oh, just hang on a second, it isn’t all that bad. I just have to brush my teeth and put on my pajamas.” Rhett did so as quick as humanly possible. It was hell listening to Link whine like that after such a terrible day. “Okay, alright, I hear you.” Rhett climbed into bed. “Come on over here and stop all that fussing.” Link wiggled over and flopped sideways into Rhett’s lap. “There you are, little kitty.” He teased, poking Link’s belly. Link squirmed. 

“Notta kitty,” he mumbled.

“Oh, really? Cause your jammies say otherwise.” Rhett tapped the button of the pacifier. “And this too.” 

Link squirmed again. “Mmm.” he insisted. 

“I think it’s time for little kitties to go to sleep.” 

“Bubba not like kitties.” 

Rhett turned off the light. “That’s true. You’re the only kitty I have room for in my life.” 

Link shuffled closer and Rhett realized what he’d done. “Oh. Sorry, buddy. Hang on.” He pushed to his feet and opened the window so that Link could see the stars. “That’s better.” Rhett got back into bed and curled up around him. “Go to sleep. I love you.” 

* * *

“Bubba.” 

“Mm?” Rhett pried his eyes open and turned to look at Link. 

“Bubba, pancakes?” 

Rhett gave an almighty yawn. “Mm, sure. Shoulda known you’d want those. We have them every time, right?” 

Link patted at his cheek softly. “Everys times.” 

“Alright, come on. Up. Let’s get cleaned up a little first.” He sat up and yawned, picking Link up and carrying him to the bathroom. 

“What kinda pancakes you want?” He asked as he got Link changed into a clean pull-up. 

“Chocolate.” 

“You want chocolate chips?” 

“An um, an sprinkles.” 

“Just chocolate.” Rhett helped him back into his pants. “You can have one thing.” He picked LInk up again and carried him downstairs. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Surprise?” Link ran his hand through Rhett’s hair as they walked into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, bo. I have a few surprises for Link.” 

He set Link on the counter. “Here, look.” Rhett pulled something out of a bag on the table and shook it out. “Look, Bumblebee. I got us matching chef’s hats, isn’t that cool!” 

Link wiggled happily and reached out. “Ohhhh pease! Link has!” 

Rhett placed the hat with the bees and the big cursive ‘L’ on it onto Link’s head. The other, with the letter ‘R’ on the front went onto his own head. “Think we’re ready to make breakfast now, chef Link?” 

Link giggled and gave a nod. “Uh huh!” 

“Okay, now help me, you have to count all the ingredients for me.” 

* * *

By the time the pancakes and fruit had actually made it to the plates, Link had chocolate smeared all around his mouth. It would no doubt make for a hyper boy that afternoon, but Rhett had plenty of things planned to tire him out. They had a nice slow breakfast before Rhett rolled out the second surprise. 

“Bubbles!” Link squeaked happily. “Bubba, Link plays with bubbles, pease?” 

“Yeah. Let’s go. But-” he grabbed Link’s wrist. “We need outside clothes first. And the chef hats stay in the kitchen.” 

Link pouted and dragged his feet the entire way upstairs. But all it took was one more mention of bubbles and he was good as gold while they got changed. Fifteen minutes later Link was running out the front door eagerly, in his short overalls and his green dinosaur shirt. 

“Bubba,” he danced around in the drive. “Bubba, now!” 

“I’m coming.” Rhett lugged the sidewalk chalk and bubbles down the stairs of the porch. “Okay, alright. Here we go.” He popped open the fresh bubbles. “You go and get them for me, and try and count them when they pop!” 

Link was exhausted from chasing bubbles by the time they’d been outside an hour. 

“Hey, buddy?” Rhett put down the bubbles. “Lemme show you something cool.” He led Link around to the side, where he’d paid a little extra for them to set up a hammock. “C’mere. Come sit here with me.” Rhett sat down and eased back. “Let’s lay down for a little while.” Link curled up beside him and Rhett kicked his foot a little, rocking them from side to side. “You played hard today. Let’s relax a little before we have lunch and then we can come play again. Bubba has sidewalk chalk.” 

“Mmm, Link draws.” 

“Yeah, bo. You c’n draw me somethin’ real nice. But for now I need you to go to sleep. Have a nice nap. I’m gonna be right here.” 

* * *

A shameless hour’s worth of cuddling later, Rhett was prodding LInk to get him awake. “Hey, Bumblebee. Time to wake up and play with Bubba.” 

“No.” 

“No? You don’t want me to play sidewalk chalk alone, do you?” 

“ _ No ups. _ ” Link insisted, burying his face into Rhett’s chest. 

“You don’t wanna get up?” 

“Not get ups pease.” 

“Okay, we’ll sit here a minute, we have all the time in the world.” 

Rhett held him close. “You gonna help me with chalk?” 

“No. Go inside. More cuddles.” 

“Okay. Let’s get all the stuff up on the porch and we’ll go back in.” He helped Link down and they got everything up on the porch steps. “Okay. Back inside. Then cuddles on the sofa.” 

“Bubba,” Link did a little frustrated dance. “Bubba, hold Link!” 

“In a minute,, I gotta turn this on and grab the blankets.” Link continued to whine and dance around till Rhett was sitting down with the blankets. “Come on.” Link was instantly curled with his head in Rhett’s lap. Rhett hit ‘play’ and Link perked up as he was wrapped in the blanket. 

“Bubba. Is Link.” 

“That’s us, bo. You remember when we had matching jammies and did cuddles together?” 

“Is Jean.” Link pointed. 

“Yeah, that’s Jean, she was nice wasn’t she?” 

“Uh huh. But Link fussy.” 

“Yeah, you were a little fussy that day.” He kissed Link’s head. “But Bubba gave lots of good cuddles, didn’t he?”

Link yawned. “Mmm Bubba always gib good cuddle.” 

* * *

The weekend away was more than what they needed. They colored, and cooked, and watched tv together, and Link covered the sidewalk with graffiti. By the day before they were ready to leave, Link was big again, and very relaxed. They talked and joked and spent half the night out in the back by the fire pit just eating and unwinding. By the time they pulled into the driveway at home, Link was far more relaxed as the girls came out to greet them. 

“How was it?” 

Link kissed Christy’s cheek. “Oh, fine. I guess I needed it more than I thought, though.” 

She smiled and ruffled his hair. “Gimme that bag and I’ll take it inside.” 

Jessie made to shepherd Rhett inside, but Link grabbed his elbow.    
“Hey. Thanks.” 

“Any time.” Rhett smiled and slung an arm over Jessie’s shoulders. “Now get on inside. I’m sure Jade missed you.” 


End file.
